


Creature Feature

by BannerApples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (also there is a LACK of Jeremy/Creature fics and I need to rectify this), 31 Day Drabbles, Jeremy basically gets down with a bunch of creatures, Jeremy/Basically Any Creature, Jeremy/Monster, Jeremy/Slimes, M/M, Multi, ON HIATUS WILL FINISH EVENTUALLY, THIS CONTAINS NOTHING BUT SEX, and also any human partner featured is Diesel, and the occasional soft thing, but mostly sexy things, for the reasons of I will pilot this ship JeremDiesel by myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannerApples/pseuds/BannerApples
Summary: 31 Days of Jeremy getting down and dirty with all manner of beings. Merry Christmas, y'all.(First Chapter contains a List of all the days, and drabbles will range from a few hundred words to a few thousand words. All pairings will be tagged in the List, and this will be updated daily, or as daily as I can get it. Y'all can also thank Razz and Kay for their input of this mess.)
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Creature, Jeremy Dooley/Diesel, Jeremy Dooley/Multiple
Kudos: 11





	1. Compendium of Forbidden Desires

PREFACE:  
  
All events within are implied consensual, with off-screen prior agreement. I'll do my best to not write anything dub-con or non-con, but if I skirt the edge please let me know so I can edit this! We are all safe sane and happy in this place!

All settings are from videos the Jeremy has been in, or popular AU settings. I'll do my best to stick to as canon as I can to the context as I know it, and not make anything too janky.

Day One - December 1st: Blood Magic Tentacles (JeremyxTentacles)  


Day Two - December 2nd: Galacticraft Slimelings (JeremyxSlime)

Day Three - December 3rd: 7 Days to Die Trader (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Four - December 4th: Phasmophobia Ghost Realm (JeremyxGhost)

Day Five - December 5th: Among Us Imposter (JeremyxAlien)

Day Six - December 6th: NO AU Merfolk (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Seven - December 7th: Dead By Daylight Entity (JeremyxTentacles)

Day Eight - December 8th: VR Gorn Aftercare (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Nine - December 9th: Astroneer God (Jeremyx???)

Day Ten - December 10th: Galacticraft Slime 2 (JeremyxSlime)

Day Eleven - December 11th: Half Dead Bargain (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Twelve - December 12th: Last Year the Nightmare Escape (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Thirteen - December 13th: Party Hard Frat Party (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Fourteen- December 14th: Minecraft Twilight Forest Maze (Jeremyx???)

Day Fifteen - December 15th: Sea of Thieves Kraken (JeremyxTentacles)

Day Sixteen - December 16th: NO AU Vines (JeremyxVine)

Day Seventeen - December 17th: Blood Magic Pact (JeremyxDemon)

Day Eighteen - December 18th: Dead by Daylight Killer (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Nineteen - December 19th: Phasmophobia Locked Room (JeremyxGhost)

Day Twenty - December 20th: SkyFactory Aether (Jeremyx???)

Day Twenty One- December 21st: Minecraft Slimes (JeremyxSlime)

Day Twenty Two- December 22nd: NO AU Naga (JeremyxNaga)

Day Twenty Three - December 23rd: Viscera Cleanup Detail Stragglers (Jeremyx???)

Day Twenty Four - December 24th: Rimmy Tim (Jeremy Squared)

Day Twenty Five - December 25th: Blood Magic Tentacles 2 (JeremyxTentacles)

Day Twenty Six - December 26th: NO AU Werewolf (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Twenty Seven - December 27th: The Hidden Invisible (Jeremyx???)

Day Twenty Eight - December 28th: RWBY Grimm Eclipse DUST (JeremyxDiesel)

Day Twenty Nine - December 29th: Blood Magic Living Armor (JeremyxTentacles)

Day Thirty - December 30th: Prop Hunt Sentient (Jeremyx???)

Day Thirty One - December 31st: NO AU Diesel the Monster (JeremyxMonster)


	2. Day One - December 1st: Blood Magic Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy visits some old friends, and spends some quality time with them.

Jeremy stretched as he walked down the stairs leading to the Altar, letting the setting sun guide him from behind until the soft glow of torchlight took over. He was glad that the others were out for the week, various errands taking them away.

It’s been a very long time since he’s been able to do this, and he lets the grin stretch across his lips. He’s wearing just his over-robe, something to keep him warm from the natural chill of the stone chamber. In his hand he carries his Sacrificial Dagger, the ornate obsidian blade seeming to both glow red and suck all the light around away.

The Blood Mage steps up to the base of the Altar, treading carefully around the runes etched into the floor, glowing with their own inner light. The bowl at the top is filled with a viscous red fluid, seemingly swirling around with a mind of its own. Jeremy’s grin softens as he reaches it, placing his hand on the edge of the intricate table and reaching forwards to dip the hand holding the Dagger in, until both it and his hand are covered in the blood collected within. It's a little more than he needed, but after the long time since he had been down here, he figured it would be an issue.

“My friends,” Jeremy starts in a whisper. “It has been a very long time since I’ve been able to call upon you.”

The blood pulls itself into long ropes, twisting upon itself even as it stays contained. Jeremy murmurs a chant above this, feeling the magic roil and snap under his skin. The light flickers and plunges the room into darkness, torch fire extinguishing itself under the sudden chill that permeated the chamber.

Jeremy touches the tip of the Dagger to his arm, slicing a thin cut into matching scars, and he grits his teeth as the chill reaches him. It coils around his feet, sliding up his calves, and curling around his hips. He gasps as a smooth presence wraps around his flaccid length, tips that feel like fingertips pressing into the flesh of his ass.

He can’t see in this darkness, and it just heightens the feelings of everything else. He hears a low cooing sigh in the air, and he stifles a yelp when he feels the familiar slime of blood tendrils caress his cheek, spilling out of the Altar and binding his form. The Dagger in his hand drops to the floor when he feels slick pushing against his entrance, the open robe providing no protection from something like this.

“A-Ah…. Ah!” Groans fill the air as Jeremy is raised up by a multitude of tendrils, crawling and wrapping around his pliant body. Three push into him at one, each as slim as his finger but filling in a way they alone would never be, pushing and pressing against each other to open him up. Tendrils tug at his robe, and the Blood Mage lets them tear the clothing away, leaving him naked and exposed in the chamber.

The chill pebbles his skin, perking his nipples. Jeremy keens as the tendrils rub against them, circling the little bits of raised skin. “Please…”

He’s not quite sure what he’s begging for, but whatever dark desires live in his heart, the blood knows. It sings to him, spreading his legs wide and turning him in the air to face the entrance, showing him off to the Altar at his back. He groans deep and throaty when the large mass of blood still in the bowl coils and snakes through the air, thick as his wrist and pressing incessantly at his hole.

Jeremy pants and cries, whispering platitudes to himself as he’s taken by the large false-sentient tendrils. It allows him a moment before setting a bruisingly fast pace, rocking him freely.   
  
He cums with an arch of his back, sounds spilling freely from his lips. The tendrils all push at him at once, leaving trails of red across his cheeks, lips. Across his shoulders, winding down his arms, snaking across his chest. One wraps around his length, massaging and milking him for every last drop he had to give, all the while the one fucking his ass never stops, leaving him shaking in the aftershocks.

Jeremy leans against the steps of the Altar, breathing deeply as he awakens to the fires crackling merrily away, hand loosely curled around his Dagger. A dream?

He tries to stand, groaning at the ache deep within. Not a dream. He throws a grin in the direction of the top of the Altar, watching the blood swirl gently in the bowl.

He feels more energized than he has in a while, and Jeremy knows it’s thanks to his slippery friends, taking care of his every need in every way they could. The others would never get his relationship with the shadowy darkness that was blood magic, and he knows he would never tell, even if pressed.

It was the Blood Mage’s deepest secret.


	3. Day Two - December 2nd: Galacticraft Slimelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's Slug Army lends him a helping "hand" during a hot day on the Red Planet.

The hissing of the Oxygenator is a comfort in the almost oppressive heat beating down on him, dusty red everywhere Jeremy looked. Mars was a desolate place, but it was filled with wonders that he couldn’t wait to explore. His fingers found the slick goopy mess that was Hot Red Love, crawling all over his lap and leaving a messy trail of slime in its wake. The thing lived up to its name, always seeking out Jeremy for warmth and comfort, lounging on the end of his bed.

Slimmy Tim warbled from his spot by Jeremy’s legs, and the man laughed, reaching around the cat-like movements of Hot Red Love to grasp at the mass that was his first Slimeling in order to pick it up. No one was at the base today, leaving Jeremy free to wander around his rooms naked as the day he was born. Even with the artificial air pumping through the vents, chilling his room to a comfortable temperature, it was still too hot out on the Red Planet.

Jeremy gasps when Hot Red Love curls around his cock, feeling the appendage twitch under the mass of slime. He leans back on his hands after scooting backwards, letting his legs fall open to let Slimmy Tim tuck between them, pushing its slime body against his ass. The little slug creature takes its time prepping him, and he's gasping out hot puffs of air even as he tips his head back and lets out a filthy deep moan.

Slimmy Tim pushes into him, wiggling and pressing deeper into his warmth, and Jeremy gasps again as Hot Red Love forces itself down beside it, prodding until it can also slide in. The man tosses his head back, scooting himself back up to the pillows, legs shaking as both the Slimelings get to work independent of each other, leaving him full but still feeling the effects of the thrusting. It doesn’t take long for him to release himself, shaking apart at the seams as they don’t stop.

The Slimelings wiggle all the way in, leaving Jeremy staring in shock at his bulging stomach and groaning in need when he can feel them sliding against each other and his insides, pressing constantly against his prostate. Rimmy Slim croons from the side of the bed where he's crawled up to investigate. Rosie peers down at him from her place on his headboard shelf, and My Boi Blue is curled up on the flat plane of metal that serves as their resting place near the door. The slug-like creatures are watching him with a sharp intelligence, and Jeremy shudders.

It doesn’t take long for the three others to come around, sliding their way around Jeremy’s naked body. Rosie takes her place at his head, becoming a pillow Jeremy rests his head on even as he keens loudly with another press to his prostate by one of the slimes inside. Rimmy Slim joins the other two already inside, and Jeremy gasps as he’s never felt as full in his life as he does right now when the trio all wiggle around. They're small enough that he feels full but not to bursting, and he's thankful for that. 

My Boi Blue wraps around his aching cock, and even that simple touch has Jeremy cumming again, drawing great lungfuls of heavy warm air. The slime jiggles on him in an imitation of laughter, and Jeremy snarls out something indecipherable. Three Slimelings inside him is definitely a weird feeling, and he finds that the bulging stomach does something to him, something warm and fuzzy settling in the back of his head.

It’s a few hours later when all the Slimelings finally leave him alone, a fucked out content mess on his bed. They’re dozing around him, and Jeremy rasps out a giggle at seeing them all. The only one who didn’t join in was Rosie, still wrapped behind his head and vibrating just so that it sounds akin to a purring cat. He knows he should probably wash off all the slime and cum that’s drying on his skin but he’s finally cooled off, and now it’s just a pleasant warmth radiating in the room.


	4. Day Three - December 3rd: 7 Days to Die Trader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy meets with the Trader and exchanges one gift for another.

Jeremy sticks to the shadows of the rundown building, glancing nervously around for any sound or movement. Could never be too careful around the zombies, after all. The secluded area is empty of anyone but him though, and the man he’s here to see.

The Trader rolls into their little settlement every few weeks, and Jeremy always comes to see him, whether or not it’s to get news or supplies. The Trader is a massive beast of a man, perfect for the type of job he does. Need to be strong to chase away any zombies or unwanted strangers trying to steal your goods.

Jeremy steps up to the doorway to the backroom of the building, an old supermarket that has long been ransacked though the shelves provided good cover and offered a chance for escape in any dire situation. He catches sight of the Trader and smiles. The man’s got a fair amount stashed around the office today, something shiny and bright catching his eye.

It’s a sledgehammer. The handle is bright orange, wrapped in a yellow tape, and the head of it is a deep purple metal. It’s exactly Jeremy’s colours, and he’s never wanted anything more in his life. Diesel snorts from where he’s leaning on the counter, sharp eyes tracking his moves. Jeremy knows better than to touch anything without permission, but the entire negotiation for supplies Jeremy sneaks glances at it.

Diesel doesn’t tend to bring weapons aside from ammo for guns, or the occasional bat, so the sledge being here is something special. Jeremy never expected that kind of thing to come, so of course he didn’t have anything to trade and not enough money to outright buy the damn thing.

“You can have it on one condition.” Diesel’s voice snaps like a whip, shaking Jeremy out of his thoughts and the short man glances up at him with a nervous laugh. The Trader has his arms crossed and a smirk dancing on his lips. His eyes flick up and down Jeremy’s body, and he cocks an eyebrow at the squeak that slips out of the Boston man.

Jeremy’s thought about Diesel a fair amount, of course. The man is attractive, in a rugged sort of way, and well. Jeremy has definitely thought about being bent over a desk or counter and letting Diesel have his way with him. His space is crowded into, and he licks his suddenly dry lips.

The Trader runs a hand along his side, sharp teeth cutting a grin into his lips. Jeremy doesn’t stop the gasp from echoing in the room around them when a large hand palms at his crotch. He’s easily picked up and deposited on the counter, legs spread around Diesel’s hips.

The trader splays a large hand on his thighs, the other working at the button and fly of Jeremy’s jeans. They get the jeans to his knees before Diesel’s tucking a hand under, hand cold against his ass. Jeremy sneaks a hand into the pocket of Diesel’s jacket to snag the foil packet of lube, and he tears it open to slather it over Diesel’s hand.

While Diesel slowly rubs his finger around his hole, Jeremy gets to work freeing Diesel from his jeans, and his mouth salivates upon seeing just how erect the Trader already is. He groans into the kiss that’s offered, biting back at the teeth that nip at his lips.

Diesel pulls his fingers out with a slick noise, lining up after wrapping his hand around his cock, spreading the excess lube over it. It’s just on the side of tight, but Jeremy pants into the small room with gusto, trying not to push back and go too fast for his body.

It’s quick and rough. Jeremy’s spitting out curses and pleas before long, arching his back and clawing at Diesel’s when he angles just right, and he gasps when Diesel pulls him off the table, spinning him around and pushing him down in front of the sledge, over the table. Jeremy eyes the sledge when he’s rocked forwards, and an idea forms into his head.

It tastes like rubber and cold metal, and Jeremy breathes hard through his nose when Diesel pauses his thrusts, groaning at the sight of Jeremy mouthing at the handle of the sledge.

"C-Can’t get enough, huh…? Need something in your mouth too?” 

Jeremy just moans in response, bucking his hips back to entice Diesel to go back to fucking him.   
  


“Guess you really want that sledge, huh…” Diesel laughs into his ear, pulling out instead. He’s breathing deep, and Jeremy whines at the loss of the thick cock. He yelps when Diesel reaches over and snags the sledge from him, and he pulls a condom and more lube from his jacket’s opposite pocket.

Jeremy cries in shock at the thick wrapped handle pushing against his entrance, and Diesel slowly fucks the sledgehammer into Jeremy. It’s a totally different feel than a cock, and Jeremy should be feeling awkward about this whole thing, and then Diesel angles it just so and it pushes against his sweet spot, and Jeremy is too blissed out with his orgasm crashing over him to care.

He’s shaking off the aftereffects when Diesel pulls it away, and he’s pushed to his knees to take the throbbing member in front of him into his mouth. Jeremy deepthroats it with little issue, gagging himself on the length and looking up through his lashes.

Diesel comes with a groan, and Jeremy rasps out a noise when he’s tugged up into a bruising kiss.

“Guess that sledge is mine now.” He laughs in Diesel’s face when the man rolls his eyes, and leans in for another kiss.

“It was always yours.”


	5. Day Four - December 4th: Phasmophobia Ghost Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's protected from all sorts of danger. Though it does cost him, occasionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all ignore that this is a few days late and that the others will be a bit more. Work got busy over the weekend. Enjoy!(?)

Jeremy screams into the empty air as ethereal fingers wrap around his head from behind. The sound echoes into the room, tucked all the way back in the building, and he knows that the rest of his team is nowhere close to him.

His radio crackles with static, signal lost to the interference of the spiritual type, and Jeremy gasps as he opens his eyes to see everything blue tinted, fog curling around his feet and the dirt and wood that made up the halfway realm between life and death.

He’s only slipping into here a handful of times, but never on a Hunt, and he groans into the still air. There’s an answering groan from behind, and he freezes. The only other being that would be here is the ghost that they were tracking.

Jeremy whips around, and the ghost snarls, static tearing at their form. He’s backed against the wall, eyes flicking around everywhere for any hint of escape. He knows his limits here, but if the ghost tears him apart here he’s fully dead.

That doesn’t seem to be the intent of the ghost, and Jeremy jumps with a start when he realizes that he recognizes this ghost. It’s not the one they were Hunting. He’s met with this one before, and he knows somewhere in the back of his mind that they stole his soul from where the Hunt took him.

He chokes out a silent laugh, still air stealing any sound from his lips, and there’s a rushing in his ears when the ghost in front of him almost solidifies. He groans when a cold hand phases through his clothing, wrapping around his dick. It twitches in the grip, and Jeremy’s almost powerless to do anything to stop the sudden handjob he’s getting.

He arches into the touch, breath coming out faster when the grip twists, and he’s clawing at the wall on either side when the ghost leans forward to wrap it’s mouth around him, and the cold-yet-hot feeling drives him wild.

He cums, curling around himself as the ghost’s noises ramp up, and he’s left reeling when the ghost vanishes. Jeremy drops to the floor, shaking hands reaching to unzip his jeans and pull his cock out to stroke away the tremors. He pants into the empty room.

He chokes on the sudden presence in front of him. The static is back and Jeremy drools over the sudden weight in his throat as he’s forced to take the ghost’s fat cock. He doesn’t need to breath here, he knows, but he tries to push at the hips in front of him, hands passing uselessly through.

Jeremy groans when liquid rushes down his throat. The ectoplasm-like cum is cold, and Jeremy swallows with some effort. He’s pushed onto the ground, and he struggles out of his jeans when a cold hand touches his ass.

“Please…”

It’s not the first time Jeremy’s had sex with a ghost, and not the first with this specific one, and he knows that he’s in good hands, but the sudden freezing of his limbs still catches him off guard. He’s left with his jeans around his knees, ass in the air, as the ghost fucks into him without any care in the world.

Cold floods into him, and Jeremy wakes with a gasp. He’s laying on the floor in the room he was attacked in, and the sun peeks through the grimy windows into his eyes. His clothes are rustled, and he’s got a deep bruise on his wrist, and when he chokes out a laugh his voice is shot.

In the distance, he hears the rumble of feet, and he straightens himself out just in time for one of his teammates to slam into the room, shouting his name. He grins and waves off their concern.

He’s fine, and sore, but he’s not going to tell them that. It’s his secret, and part of the reason he hasn’t been fed to a demon yet or something, he figures.

He limps out of the room with his friend’s arm around his shoulder, and tosses a glance back to see the ghost light flit across the room.


End file.
